Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{40q}{40q} + \dfrac{20p + 10}{40q}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{40q + 20p + 10}{40q}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $10$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{4q + 2p + 1}{4q}$